teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Malia and Tracy
'The relationship between Werecoyote Malia Tate and Werewolf-Kanima Chimera, Tracy Stewart. ' Malia and Tracy's relationship has been complicated from the start. At first, Malia only saw Tracy as a wild shapeshifter who needed to be put down before she could hurt any more people, and Tracy was too preoccupied with her night terrors to even understand who Malia was. Once Malia snapped Tracy out of her night terror, Tracy seemed to warm up to Malia, but before they could get to know each other, Tracy was killed right in front of Malia by the Dread Doctors, an event that was unsettling to Malia, whose view of Tracy had changed upon realizing that they weren't so different. However, after Tracy was resurrected by Theo Raeken, her personality turned much darker as she joined the Chimera Pack, the rivals of the McCall Pack. Once Tracy helped Corinne, Malia's biological mother and an assassin known as the Desert Wolf, get inside the warded McCall House to try to kill Malia, Tracy and Malia's potential relationship soured for good. Any chance of reconciliation or friendship was then lost when Theo killed Tracy at the end of Season 5. Throughout Teen Wolf Season 5 In Dreamcatchers, after Malia Tate, Lydia Martin, and Kira Yukimura stumbled upon the mauled bodies of Tracy Stewart's father, Mr. Stewart, and a prison transport driver who managed to survive his wounds, they came to the conclusion that Tracy was a werewolf. The next day at school, Malia and the rest of the McCall Pack, including Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, Liam Dunbar, Mason Hewitt met in the bus bay to discuss what they would do to deal with Tracy. Malia immediately suggested that they put her down, a suggestion that was seemingly supported by Stiles, but both Scott and Lydia were against the plan and insisted that they needed to at least catch her first before they decided her fate. Later that day, a dazed and hallucinating Tracy showed up at the high school in Liam and Hayden Romero's sophomore history class, taught by Ken Yukimura, after fainting, Scott, Stiles, and Malia took Tracy to the Beacon Hills Animal Clinic in hopes that Alan Deaton could help her. At the clinic, Malia suggested that they "give her something," Deaton assured her that Tracy didn't seem to be in any pain. Malia then clarified that she meant something to put her down, leading Deaton to patiently explain that he subscribed to a code of ethics that looked down upon such treatment and instead elected to keep doing tests. It was during this last test that they realized that Tracy was not actually a werewolf like they first assumed, but a Kanima, which became obvious when Tracy woke up, extended her retractable tail, and proceeded to use her Kanima venom to cut and paralyze all four of them. Malia proved to be the least affected by the venom due to the shallowness of the cut on her wrist, which led her to be the first to recover from her paralysis. Malia insisted that she has memorized Tracy's scent and could track her, but was frustrated when Scott argued that she needed to save Tracy rather than kill her before she left. Upon tracking Tracy to the Beacon County Sheriff's Station, she was stunned to find Kira cradling Lydia, Lydia weakly pointed out that Tracy was still in a night terror and didn't know what she was doing, once again insisting that Malia save her instead of kill her. Down in the basement, Malia finally found Tracy dragging the unconscious Natalie Martin by the ankle down a hallway and stopped her by shifting into werecoyote form and engaging in a fight with her. Though Tracy was strong and had Kanima venom on her side, Malia was still the more effective fighter, and she eventually knocked her flat on her back on the floor and put her in a choke-hold with her leg. Though it was obvious that part of Malia wanted to just let her suffocate, her own conscience combined with the instructions of her friends led her to eventually release Tracy once she shifted back. She then nervously tried to make it clear to Tracy that she wasn't dreaming, and that everything that had happened was real, When Tracy asked her what was happening to her, Malia was about to answer when she was suddenly pinned to the wall by one of the Dread Doctors while the other two went after Tracy, holding the girl down and injecting her with an overdose of modified mercury. When Malia stared at them, they stated that Tracy's condition was terminal before they left. In Condition Terminal, Malia frantically explained to Scott, Stiles, and Deaton what had happened and assured her that she didn't kill Tracy, but though they knew this was true, they seemed skeptical of the news regarding the Dread Doctors. The next day, Malia kept having flashbacks of Tracy's death and the fact she was unable to save her. She eventually left school to go to Tracy's house, where she went through Tracy's belongings in her bedroom and found a book titled The Dread Doctors by TR McCammon on her desk with a note indicating that Tracy had asked for it. In The Beast of Beacon Hills, Malia and Braeden were bunkered down in the McCall House, which Melissa McCall had warded with Mountain Ash to prevent the Desert Wolf from coming to kill Malia and take her powers back. However, the newly-resurrected Tracy helped the Desert Wolf get into the house, since Chimeras aren't affected by Mountain Ash barriers. While Braeden was examining the perimeter, she saw Tracy pass by the back door with a smirk, revealing that Tracy had broken the barrier to allow the Desert Wolf entry and thereby directly helping her kill Malia. Trivia * Tracy helped Malia's mother Corinne get to Malia so she could kill her. * Malia and Tracy tried to kill each other in Dreamcatchers, though Malia ultimately decided to spare her life and even tried to save her from being killed by the Dread Doctors. * Tracy and Malia have both accidentally killed a parent: **Malia accidentally transformed on a full moon when she was nine out of stress after her adoptive mother and sister got into a car accident caused by the Desert Wolf. Due to her not having any control over her transformation, she accidentally killed both family members before spending the next eight years living as a true coyote in the Beacon Hills Preserve out of guilt. **Tracy brutally mauled her father to death (along with his driver and her psychiatrist) while in a night terror, as she was overwhelmed by her Werewolf-Kanima Chimera transformation and thought she was dreaming. * Malia was shown to feel guilty when she couldn't save Tracy the first time she died, which continued throughout Season 5A after failing to save several other Chimeras as well. * Both, Tracy and Malia were attracted to Chimera Theo Raeken Gallery Malia and tracy dreamcatchers 2.gif Malia and tracy dreamcatchers 3.gif Malia and Tracy gif.gif Malia and tracy dreamcatchers.gif Category:Relationships Category:Enemy Relationships Category:Female Relationships